Customers of network services expect to receive a high quality of service. However, the network used to provide such services, e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services, may occasionally experience a failure. The failure may be reported to an element management system. For example, either the failed network element or another network element in communication with the failed network element may report the fault to the element management system. The element management system may collect and forward fault reports to a centralized location. Network operations support personnel may access the fault reports at the centralized location and initiate remedies. However, a fault report may have to traverse over several data networks prior to reaching the centralized location. The network operations support personnel may then fail to receive a fault report if one of these data networks between the element management system and the centralized location experiences an outage. Hence, the network operations support personnel may not be able to initiate remedy steps in a timely manner. Frequent outages in a data network may result in frequent delays in repairs and decrease customer satisfaction with the subscribed service.